


Commuovere

by Sunrises_and_Soccer



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrises_and_Soccer/pseuds/Sunrises_and_Soccer
Summary: A case involving a Petty Officer and his daughter leads to bending (or possibly breaking) rules.AKA: A case brings Tammy to her limits, and Hannah has to keep her from going too far.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Commuovere

“We’ve got a case!” Pride announced his presence as he entered the squad room from the kitchen. Everyone looked up from their desks. “A Petty Officer was run off the road an hour ago on US-90 near the Crescent City Connection. Hannah, I want you and Gregorio to go to the crime scene. Sebastian’s already on his way there. Carter, you go pick up his daughter from her school where she’s at practice. I’m headed to the hospital to interview him. I’ll tell Patton to start digging into his life.”

“You got it, boss,” Tammy said before grabbing her jacket. Hannah followed suit, and the two of them went out to the car.

“I’m driving.” Tammy tossed the keys to Hannah, getting into the passenger’s seat. 

Tammy’s phone dinged. “Chief Petty Officer Maurice Fonti is stationed at the Naval Air Station in Belle Chasse. Patton says he checked out thirty minutes before the accident.”

They arrived at the scene, and the first detail noticed was the SUV. Both sides were destroyed, the left side from another car that must have rammed it into the wall on the highway’s shoulder. The wall tore up the right side of the vehicle, shattering the windows and bending in the doors. Glass was all over the ground, along with debris.

“Wow,” Hannah marveled at the destruction. “Crazy how anyone survived this.”

“That’s what seatbelts are for!” Sebastian emerged from the front of the vehicle. Tammy and Hannah shuffled over to where he was standing. “It kept his body from getting tossed as the SUV hit the wall. And see these paint scratches? They must belong to the vehicle that tried to destroy this one. I’ll have to get a sample of it to the lab for analysis.”

Tammy started looking around in the car for anything that could be a clue. “I’m guessing his daughter’s name is Kyra.” She pulled out a dark blue hardcover book, the name written on the cover in silver permanent marker. “This must be hers. It’s filled with drawings, pictures, and writing.”

“We’ll make sure to give it to her when she gets to NCIS,” Hannah responded. “Is there anything else that sticks out in the vehicle?”

Tammy shook her head. “Not that I can see.”

“Anything from witnesses?”

“Some of the few drivers that stopped to try to help said they saw a dark green pickup truck come onto the highway right before the bridge, and it pulled up right behind Fonti’s vehicle, swerving to the right and slamming it into the wall, then it drove away. One person thought it was a GMC pickup, but someone else said it was a Ford so that doesn’t help.”

“Alright. We’ll finish processing the scene. Sebastian, take whatever you think you need to the lab for further examination.”

“On it Hannah.” He continued inspecting the mangled vehicle, gathering any possible evidence. Hannah moved closer to one of the police cars blocking the scene from onlookers, pulling out her phone to update Pride.

\----------

“Thanks, Hannah.” Pride hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket as he peered into Petty Officer Fonti’s hospital room. He knocked on the door before entering. “Chief Petty Officer Fonti?” 

The man looked over. “Yes? Who are you?”

Pride pulled out his credentials. “My name is Special Agent Dwayne Pride, NCIS. I’m here to ask you a few questions about your accident. First of all, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright,” Fonti replied. “Two broken ribs, a fractured ankle, a fractured wrist, and lots of bumps and bruises, but otherwise I’m fine.”

“Can you remember what happened?”

“I was on my way home from Belle Chasse, where I work in the Cyber Warfare Division, and I also train lower-ranked petty officers. Once I got close to the Crescent City Connection, there was this green pickup truck tailing me. I moved over a lane to hopefully have it pass me, but all of a sudden it hit my side of the car. The next thing I remember is waking up here with a doctor standing over me.”

“Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you?”

Fonti sat up straighter, closing his eyes to think for a moment. “I can’t think of anyone specific.”

“But there could be?”

“I don’t know. Most of what I work on is classified.”

Pride nodded, confusion crossing his face. _He’s hiding something._ “Did you happen to see the driver of the truck or get a license plate?”

“The first letter was a P, then… I think it was an 8, then J, N, 2, and I think E. My daughter’s at soccer practice right now, where is she going to go?”

“I have an agent going to pick her up and bring her to NCIS for the moment.” Pride reassured. “Is there anyone she can stay with?”

Petty Officer Fonti shook his head. “No, our family is all back in New Jersey. My wife…” he closed his eyes again with a sigh, “Jordan passed away last year. Brain aneurysm. Kyra and I live in an apartment in Central City.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll have an agent take her to a safe house.”

“Thank you,” Fonti replied, relieved. “But um, she has ADHD and deals with a bit of anxiety, so she might have a little bit of a hard time warming up to your agents.”

Pride noted that he would let his agents know. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Hmm… I don’t think so… actually there is one thing. Kyra will definitely make sure that she doesn’t miss school, she has a thing about perfect attendance.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

\----------

Carter walked into the squad room from the carport, a girl with curly hair and naturally tan skin following him. She was dressed in her practice attire, and her eyes were scanning the room, taking in her surroundings. Stopping in her tracks and taking her earbuds out, she gasped quietly at the setup, amazed at how it didn’t seem like an office, but more like a comfortable space. By this point Carter had already retreated to his desk, opening the email Patton sent everyone pertaining to the case.

Hannah was the first to notice their arrival. She stood up and rounded her desk, standing in front of the girl. Extending a hand, she said, “Hi. I’m Hannah. You must be Kyra.”

The girl nodded and shook the hand offered to her, adjusting the drawstring bag she had in her other hand. “Hello.” 

“Why don’t you go sit at the table in the kitchen? One of us will be there in a second.” Hannah pointed to the other room. Tammy looked up from her desk, making eye contact with Kyra as she passed and smiled. 

“What took you so long to get back?” Tammy asked Carter once Kyra was out of earshot.

“She told her coach she was staying until the final drill was completed.” Carter shot back. “On our way to the car, she asked me where I was taking her and what was going on. I told her that something happened to her father and she had to come to NCIS.”

“What did she say about that?”

“She said okay. Then she didn’t speak for the rest of the ride.”

“Alright,” Sebastian exclaimed as he came from Patton’s office. Everyone else got up from their desks, standing in the center of the room. He clicked the remote and the Petty Officer’s file popped up on the screen hanging above their heads. “Chief Petty Officer Maurice Fonti, 45, grew up in Hoboken, New Jersey, currently stationed at Belle Chasse, works in the cyber warfare division.” 

Patton clicked on his tablet screen. “Graduated top of his class in the Naval Academy, played soccer in college, spends his free time with his twelve-year-old daughter and training other petty officers. He’s got a spotless record and his post here is supposed to end mid-June.”

“Seems like someone didn’t want him to finish his assignment.”

Tammy nodded her head in response to Hannah’s comment. “We’ve got to find out who attempted to kill him.”

Patton started wheeling himself back to his office to do some digging into the thrid-party company that was working with the division. Sebastian decided to head back to the lab to work on any evidence he collected. “I’ll interview Kyra,” Hannah said, looking over to Tammy who had retreated back to her desk.

“Just be careful,” Pride warned softly. “Her father said that she’s a bit shy, so she might need to warm up a little.”

Tammy peered into the kitchen from her seat. Kyra was seated facing the squad room, scrolling through something on her phone. “I’m going to join you Hannah with that interview.”

“Oh really?” Hannah’s voice went up an octave. “You are?”

“Yeah,” Tammy replied, standing up and looking into the taller woman’s eyes. She grabbed the blue book they found in the car off her desk. “I think I have an idea on how to connect with her.”


End file.
